


That Original Lifeline

by MewWitch



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Oculus!Len, Partial amnesia, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: He should have known that no group of white hats would want someone with his skill set in their corner.---ColdFlash Valentine's Day ExchangeFor HadesPuppy, who wanted the Legends to find an amnesiac Len after the Oculus spit him back out.Title comes from "Third Eye" by Florence + the Machine





	That Original Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hadespuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadespuppy/gifts).



Len refused to talk to them.

Honestly, it's what anyone in his position would do. Ignoring the fact that he was the fool who had made the near fatal mistake of letting his guard down and trusting complete strangers, they were the ones who had betrayed him.

(He should have known that no group of ~~legends~~ white hats would want someone with his skill set in their corner.)

So while he was pissed off at the raging ache in the back of his head, and the distinct lack of anything remotely related to aspirin in his vicinity (at least not without waiting a _very_ long time for it to be invented), he wasn't that surprised to find he had been abandoned. The fact that they had ditched him in a point of time without his gun, his partner or where he could understand the locals was just the icing on the shit cake he called his life.

He spent nearly a year there. At first wandering the landscape looking for Mick, he survived by using what little knowledge he could recall learning from his brief stint in the boy scouts (his grandfathers idea, after he passed, Lewis had refused to continue paying the annual fee and the cost for uniform upkeep and he was forced to drop out) he eventually found himself settling down at a small village. Though it wasn't easy, the first few settlements he encountered ultimately chased him out. It was almost like they were scared of him. Eventually he found a place where, with his rudimentary skill at charades, he was able to make a modest living working odds and ends, helping his new neighbors out in exchange for food and shelter. And while he would never admit it out loud, he had begun to give up the idea of ever Central City or few people he cared for there, ever again. So that's why, when after all that time, the sight of the ones who had put him in that position showing up out of the blue, acting as if _he_ was the one who shouldn't be there, was enough to send him into a rage.

In his blind fury some random metal guy that was with them managed to get behind him and knock him out mid punch to Hunter's stupid face. Waking up locked in the Brig of the Waverider hadn't exactly done anything to appease his mood. Neither did having to deal with them parading in and out of his cage with their vastly conflicting stories. Depending on which one he was dealing with, Len was either a traitor who'd tried to kill them all in order to take over the world or a hero who had sacrificed himself to save his partner's life.

Speaking of, Mick had been one of his first visitors. Len continued his silent treatment, despite knowing that if anyone would give him the truth it was Mick. Not that he had a chance to even ask. Mick had stared at him for a minute, his face expressionless. Then his (former) partner made an about face and left without a word.

Len hadn't seen him since.

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Len found himself drifting off to dreamland, the sirens call of being indoors and on an actual bed, after months of terrible weather conditions and the occasional pile of straw, was too much for him to resist.

He would have blissful slept away the rest of the night/day/who could even tell inside this stupid ship, but the sound of a familiar voice was enough to cause him to jerk up sharply.

"Seriously, I'm more than willing to help you guys out if you need it, but is this really necessary?"

From where he sat on the brigs cot, Len had a perfect view as Mick turned the corner of the hall leading to his prison, a familiar figure carried over his shoulder.

"I mean, really? Anti-meta cuffs? I know I tend to run headlong into things, but I've been working on it, I swear!"

Rather than answer Mick hefted the younger man off him, dropping him to his feet. He unlocked the cuffs and spun the still babbling speedster around. Barry's words trailed off at the sight before him.

"Nice of you to drop by Scarlet, I must admit that you're much more pleasant company than the rest of my recent visitors."

Barry was speechless, looking at Mick for an explanation.

"Yep, it's him. Don't know how or why he ended up where he did, but Gideon says he's about a year or so older than he was when the Oculus blew. Though...he doesn't remember that. Or really anything after we first left."

The Occu-what?

Len's momentary distraction was enough that he didn't noticed the meta use his powers and phase though the walls of his prison. He did notice, however, as he was knocked back on his ass. Looking down, he found his arms full with an apologetically sobbing speedster.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen to you." Barry's voice was muffled against Len's tunic (the others had brought him food at one point that he had refused, but hadn't bothered offering him any clothes made from his own century), but he had no problem understanding the distressed words. Pulling back slightly, he cupped the side of Barry's face, wiping away a few tears with his thumb.

"Whoa, I know it's not really your style, but maybe you should slow down a bit." He smirked as his pun managed to stop the waterworks long enough to get a laugh out of the younger man. "Perhaps you could explain exactly what happened to me. I haven't been able to get a straight answer from these clowns."

"Not that you asked any questions." Mick piped in from his place still on the other side of the glass. At receiving a glare from Len he threw his hand up in surrender. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Let you two lovebirds sort stuff out."

"Lovebirds? Though we were on the down low?"

"You died Len. It was hard enough to morn you without being able to tell people why."

He took a moment to process the revelation of his untimely demise (which certainly explained some things), before pulling his boyfriend in for a reassuring kiss.

"Well I'm fine now-"

"Your eyes are glowing."

Okay maybe those villagers _were_ afraid of him after all.

"Aside from that. Got all ten finger and toes and everything in working order. We can figure out the rest later." Settling back against the mattress Len pulled Barry up against him so that they were both lying there comfortably. "For now, let's just enjoy our privacy. I have a feeling we're not going to get any peace once the others realize you're here."

"Oh yeah, Mick did kidnap me. Sort of." Barry remembered, snuggling up so his head was resting under Len's chin. "He had to take the jump ship, cause something's interfering with Gideon's Time drive, and they can't get the ship out of the Temporal Zone-"

Len cut him off with another kiss. "Like I said, we've got a time limit. So I say we should make the most of it."


End file.
